


Skinny Dipping

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Confessions, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Porn Without Plot, there is plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wasn’t used to feeling water this acutely. With borrowed grace, he could still feel the molecules tickling against his feet; but he was practically half human and he was aware that the water was cold and felt the push and pull as he dragged his calves through the body of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

Castiel wasn’t used to feeling water this acutely. With borrowed grace, he could still feel the molecules tickling against his feet; but he was practically half human and he was aware that the water was cold and felt the push and pull as he dragged his calves through the body of water.

The brothers and Castiel had finally devised a plan to take down the _Death Star_ and, without actually saying “for old time’s sake”, had taken on a small haunting several hours out from the bunker; for old time’s sake.

After the unsurprisingly routine salt and burn and being left with a newly ghost free, vacant cabin in the woods and an 8 hour drive to the bunker, they had opted to stay the night. Sam, who’d done a majority of the manual labor once Castiel and Dean had been incapacitated by the spirit, had fallen asleep on in one of the bedrooms hours ago. When Dean disappeared in an angst filled huff after they’d decided to stay, Castiel had wandered out to the dock by the lake house.

He had rolled up his pant legs and removed his shoes and socks, sitting on the edge and counting the stars in the water. He watched the ripples from his ankles cause Orion to dance. New waves joined the ones originating from his limbs. He turned.

Dean was sitting beside him, feet bare but pant legs carelessly placed in the water. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel looked back at the water, continuing to control Orion’s strings.

“Hey, Cas.”

They fell into a companionable silence. Dean leaned forward, placing his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

“I’m not alright, Cas,” Cas watched him. “I’m thinking like I used to…” He swallowed. “Like when I was with Alistair.”

Dean sighed thickly. 

“The water is so cool,” Dean pulled his sleeves off his arms, pushing his plaid shirt away. “I’m constantly so hot.” Cas watched as Dean began to rub the newly exposed mark absentmindedly. Castiel had a hard time looking at the symbol, the call to murder, the name of a knight. He put his head back to the sky.

Quiet splashing met his ears and he looks back to see Dean, shirtless, treading water.

“F-fuck,” Dean shivered. “It’s cold.” He smiled weakly. “Come on in, the water’s fine.”

“I don’t know how to swim,” Cas grimaces, now knowing how cliche that sounded.

“I’ll hold you up,” Dean blushed. Cas rolled his eyes. He folded his coat and suit jacket before unbuttoning his shirt. Dean’s teeth chatter loudly as he rubs his hands up and down his biceps. 

“Hurry up, slow poke!” Castiel shot him a look as he folded his shirt and moved to work on his belt. He was down to his boxers when he turned back to the water, looking dubiously at the clear surface. He took a breath, inhaling cool air that reminded him of how cold the water was going to be on his skin. He shivered. “Get your feathery ass in here before I freeze my--”

Castiel jumped, curling his body into what he believes is called a cannonball in colloquial terms. Water surrounded him, pulling his limbs into the deep and filling the void he left; his father’s physics in glorious motion. He straightened his body and opened his eyes. He couldn’t see very far in the water but watched as the starlight swam a few feet in front of his arms. 

Dean pulled him up to the surface.

“Dude,” Dean began. Castiel grasped onto Dean’s forearms, sinking slowly.

“I did not think that through.” Dean laughed. He threw his head back and shook more than he shivered and his teeth shone with the stars and it was the most beautiful part of the lake. When Dean returned his face to beam at Castiel, Cas kissed him.

They sunk slightly as Dean stilled, but then Dean resumed his smooth kicks and kissed back. Castiel pushed away, pressing the heels of his hands against Dean’s chest and grabbing the dock to keep himself above water.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I don’t…” He looked at his pale toes in the water, unsure what excuse to make.

“I’m not.” Dean crowded him slightly, putting a hand on the dock by Cas’ head. “Sorry, that is. I’ve wanted to do that for years. I never thought… You’re an angel, Cas. I’m a human, and a sucky one, at that. And now,” Dean glanced at the mark hovering by Cas’ forehead, he frowned. Castiel reached up, pressing a kiss onto the inflamed flesh. Dean let out a small gasp and the fingers of his hand scratched lightly against Cas’ scalp.

“I’ve loved you since I set eyes on you in hell, Dean Winchester. You were scared, tortured, deadly, and as an angel, as a God, insane, and as a man, I have loved you. I will continue to love you, all of you, for as long as you continue to possess an existence.” He pushed his forehead against Dean’s too-warm skin. Dean whimpered at Cas’ words. “Mark or not.”

Cas looked up. Dean was biting his lip, tears teetering at the edge of his eyelids. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him in. Dean pressed his face into Cas’ shoulder, his elbows keeping them propped against the dock, his fingers tied into Cas’ hair. He shook against Cas. The Righteous Man never thought he could be worthy of anything. Castiel stroked Dean’s skin, rubbing his neck.

Dean pulled back, tears staining his cheeks, and kissed Castiel. He pushed his lips against the chapped skin of Castiel’s, once vessel, now body. Cas smiled against Dean’s lips, moving his hands to cradle Dean’s face. He swiped his tongue down across Dean’s lower lip and Dean yelped in surprise. 

He jumped at Castiel’s forwardness, sliding his tongue against Castiel’s. Cas wrapped a leg around Dean’s thigh, pressing his heels into Dean’s still covered skin. He lowered his hands to Dean’s chest, tracing the tattoo and the hard muscle. He tugged at the waistband of Dean’s jeans.

“Why are you still clothed,” he growled against Dean’s lips. Dean whined, laughing to cover up the sound. He pushed his forehead against Cas’.

“You’re gonna have to take care of that, man. Gotta keep your helpless ass from drowning.” Cas shot him a look before lowering his hands to Dean’s pants. Dean shifted, leaning his weight onto one arm and wrapping the other around Cas’ waist, holding him up. He slid the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Cas’ boxers at the hip, pressing his lips against Cas’ cheek, jaw, hairline, neck.

Castiel pushed Dean’s jeans and boxers down, trying to push them off his ankles.

“If those sink, you’re going in after them,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ adam’s apple. Cas rolled his eyes, hooking Dean’s pants with his foot and dragging them through the water to his hands. He tossed them onto the dock, splashing them both. Dean blinked, water falling from his eyelashes. Castiel moaned.

Dean smiled and Castiel grabbed Dean’s dick.

“Whoa, there.” Dean yelped before melting into Cas’ hand. Dean’s own hand fiddled with Cas’ boxers, pressing into the wet garment and sliding his hand over the soft skin surrounding Cas’ cock. They kissed again, breathing into each other’s space, licking skin and moaning useless syllables. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel, feeling the fullness of him.

They stroked each other in synchronization. _Synchronized swimming_ , Dean huffed a laugh into Cas’ mouth. Cas’ free hand tugged at Dean’s arm, cupped Dean’s neck, scratched his scalp. Dean groaned, pressing their chests closer together.

Castiel swiped his thumb across the slit of Dean’s penis and Dean cried out softly. He pressed his fingertips to the crown below the head and Dean bit his lip, drawing blood. Cas kissed him, licking his wound like an animal. Dean felt the healing grace sew the tissue back together. 

Cas slid his foot up the back of Dean’s calf, hooking it around Dean’s hip. Dean pressed their cocks together, batting away Cas’ hand and grasping them both. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, holding himself higher up and Dean pumped them together. 

Castiel moaned, thrusting into Dean’s fist. Dean pushed Cas back harder against the dock, palming their dicks in earnest. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered. “Dean, I think I’m close.”

“Good,” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ collarbone as he nodded, his forehead on Cas’ neck. “Good.”

Cas whimpered as Dean played with the heads of their penises. He pressed his head back, hitting wood. He tightened his leg, throwing the other around Dean’s waist. His hands found their way to Dean’s hair and ass, raking his nails through hair and against skin.

He moaned and Dean sank his teeth into his shoulder.

They came together, wordlessly but not silently. Dean threw his arm against the dock once they were done, pulling them up slightly.

“Fuck,” he whispered, kissing Cas’ forehead. 

“Fuck,” Cas nodded in agreement, making Dean laugh again. The same genuine laugh that had caused Castiel to kiss him in the first place. Cas smiled.

Dean helped Cas out of the water, a hand on his waist, and then his ass, before he hauled himself onto the dock.

Cas looked at his wet boxers contemplatively before he watched Dean pull on his wet garments with a shrug. He was buttoning his shirt when Dean slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his body, it reminded Castiel of purgatory. Dean sighed when they were flush against each other and pressed his face into Cas’ hair.

“I love you so much, Cas,” he whispered, pressing a kiss above Cas’ ear. Cas pulled Dean in, his hands splayed against shoulder blades.

“I know,” Cas smiled. “Let’s go kill the emperor.”


End file.
